breedplanetfandomcom-20200215-history
Aggrogon
An Aggrogon is a golem that hails from the planet Therigenia. Physiology Aggrogons are large, lumbering creatures with a rocky exterior. They’re immensely strong, with infants being able to lift full sized cars like toys. Much of their bodies are covered in thick skin, with the rocky areas one shade darker than the rest of them. Their "hair" color matches the rocky areas of their bodies, and they usually range between gray, brown, golden brown, and silver. Underneath the makeshift armor is a large layer of fat, especially on females, that provides strong insulation against both cold and heat. However over time an Aggrogon’s body will heat up so much that this works against them, leading to intense heat stroke and lack of energy. Their bodies also absorb magic like a sponge, but they’re unable to put it to use for anything other than replenishing their wounds and energy. An Aggrogon’s diet consists of very specific minerals. Their main rocks to feed on are Coretii, a very magnetic black solid stone, and Sumdum, a porous green rock found near the base of dormant volcanoes. Some can be substituted for cheaper minerals found on planets like Earth, but they only provide about a third of the overall nutrition a growing Aggrogon needs. Aggrogons typically live in either deep ravines or mountain caves. They are also rather slow-witted creatures, and have a hard time grasping complex concepts like space travel or magic. Lifespan The average lifespan for an Aggrogon is 200 years. Most typically start getting their rocky skin around age 6. Reproduction Aggrogons reproduce in a way similar to humans. A female Aggrogon’s pregnancy is rather long, lasting 15-19 months on average. Aggrogon’s are also unable to bear more than 2 offspring at the same time. The future mother will sometimes hibernate for the latter half of their pregnancies if food is scarce. Some were easily known to have given birth while sleeping. An Aggrogon can breed with these other species: *Human *Siren History Aggrogons were actually an artificial species created by accident by the Skyth race. They were meant to be servants and always had a kind mentality. However every once in a while the Aggrogons would go into an unexplained rage; and a single Aggrogon could level an entire villiage. The Skyth tried to stop them with magic, only to find that it had little effect on them. The two species were at odds with one another for some time. The Aggrogons felt that the Skyth were too quick to place judgement on their existence, while the Skyth argued that the Aggrogon’s potential for destruction is something they should not have brought into the universe in the first place and should have the right to take back out. For now though there is some form of peace between them. Some prejudice still exists. Religion and Customs An Aggrogon’s society functions on the principle “Bigger is Better”. Males fight over the female with the widest hips, biggest belly, and largest butt, seeing the biggest potential to child rearing in them. They also elect their leaders based on who’s the biggest and the strongest, regardless of gender. There is not set religion however, and they tend to believe in anything if they hear it for most of their lives. Trivia *When an Aggrogon sleeps, it curls up around itself and resembles a giant boulder. Sometimes they may begin rolling and wake up a half a mile downhill. *The only things Aggrogons tend to openly fear are large bodies of water and creatures bigger than themselves. *The rocky skin of the Aggrogon is actually not rock at all. It is instead intensely calloused outer skin similar to a scab. It is however much more durable and easier to look at. *The Sirens value Aggrogons for their strength, and its easy to send one to Breed Planet after it calms from its rampage in a major city. Category:Species